sonic_boom_legendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Shift the Hedgehog
Shift the Hedgehog '''is one of 14 main characters on Sonic Boom Legends. Shift's one of the more recent editions to move into Main Village, however he does help people out in his own special way. You see, Shift has a fascination for different kinds of weather, especially thunderstorms. As such, he has his own weather station, so he can predict incoming weather changes. Shift's a very relaxed hedgehog that has a love for the weather, whether you like it, or not. Physical Appearance Shift's a white hedgehog with dark blue stripes on his head. He wears blue finger-less gloves & white sports tape in the middle of his forearms. On his feet are grey shoes, with dark blue and white trim, with blue socks & white sports tape in the middle of his lower leg. History Personality Living a very care free lifestyle, Shift likes to hang with his best friend Erik on many of his photography adventures. However, he'll always give his weather equipment a check before departing, as he makes sure it's a good day for adventuring. As such, Shift is still getting to know people in Main, but people know him to be helpful & upbeat. Shift also has a small talent for electronics, & power boxes. He sometimes even likes to consider himself an electrician. Something Shift loves is thunderstorms & sunsets, so when he goes on photography adventures, he always tries to get a photo of them. He also loves the outdoors, & with him hanging with Erik all the time, he certainly loves his lifestyle. Being with nature, & with his best friend, who he treats like a brother. Powers, Abilities and Equipment Shift carries a small radar that can detect sudden changes in the weather. While it's not as big & as accurate as the one he keeps at home, it can give a brief idea on the climate around him. He also carries a very small camera, that was a gift from Erik. It's not as fancy as the one Erik has, but it's more then capable of taking some good shots. Battling is something Shift has been though before, so Shift's more then ready in a fight. While using his fists, Shift mostly relies on his fast reflexes to dodge, then attack. However is the enemy is too strong, Shift will try & trick the enemy into a trap, or something that gives Shift the upper hand. He'll also defend those he values, especially Erik. Weakness Shift's a bit on the weaker side however. He may have good reflexes, however he requires a lot of hits in the enemy to actually do some damage. So, he's fast, but weak. Shift also can be careless with his tech. Let's just say, he does know what it feels like to be shocked. Shift can sometimes act before thinking, & this can lead him into bad situations. Sometimes, he can be a bit too trustful in other things, such as U.T, which causes him to belive that his friends are lying to him, being unaware that U.T was actually giving him wrong, negative thoughts, due to a piece of him being accidentally broken by Erik. Relationships '''Friends/Allies * Sienna the Porcupine * Erik the Okapi (Best Friend) * Fixer the Fox * Alkira the Arctic Fox * Forge the Bear * Emily the Bunny * Knave the Hedgehog * Dawn the Rabbit * Wake the Hawk * Maniac the Hedgehog * Sophia the Sun Bear * Lucas the Tiger * Alley the Hedgehog Quotes Trivia * Shift's original age was 15, before it was changed to 16 prior to Episode 1. * Like Erik, Shift also likes ice cream, as well as taking pictures with his smaller camera. Gallery OFFICIAL ART FAN-ART SPEED PAINT Category:Characters Category:Hedgehogs